Princess Miko and Peasant Hanyou
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: A kind princess who hides her secret from the hanyou she has recently met. They spend their time together constantly, but what if she is to be wed to a prince? What will she tell the hanyou?
1. Default Chapter

Princess Miko and Peasant Demon  
  
Don't own Inu Yasha but I love to watch it ^-^  
  
  
  
"You're so kind young lady," the old woman thanked.  
  
"It's nothing at all. I just wish I can do more for the people here," I said. I gave the old woman blankets and food as well as a few gold coins. "I hope that's enough."  
  
The old woman chuckled. "It's more than enough. I thank you once again." With that, she walked into her home where two children awaited. My heart twisted with pain when I saw the children eat greedily as if the food would be taken away.  
  
But I refused to let that bring me down. I continued on to pass out the baskets of food, blankets, and a few coins. By the afternoon, I was done and exhausted. But inside, I was happy to know that I made some differences in the lives of my people.  
  
I looked around and spotted a tree. I sighed and walked over to it. I sat down in its cool shade and sat down to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
I watched her from afar. She was passing out food, blankets, and some coins to the people in the village. Keh, I couldn't believe it. A noble, caring for the poor people in the village when they could be at home with their fancy stuff. But here she was, modest and asking if it was enough.  
  
I was curious about this strange noble girl, so I followed her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker or anything, but there was something about her that made me. well I dunno.  
  
Anyways, when she ran out of stuff, I saw her go under the shade of a tree. *My* tree. She fell asleep in the hot afternoon, unaware that something was coming. Keh, I could smell them a mile away. It was one of the gangs that terrorized the village.  
  
They noticed the girl sleeping under the tree and walked over. One of them talked to the others. I think he may have seen her earlier when she was passing out the stuff. Now they ran towards her.  
  
I don't know why, but I felt that I had to protect this girl. One of them brought out a knife and stepped towards the girl. I then jumped out from where I hid. My body seemed to be moving by itself.  
  
The gang was taken back when I jumped out, but now they all brought out a weapon and were ready to attack me. "Go away and I'll let you live," I growled. They laughed.  
  
"Why would a hanyou be protecting a *human*?" their leader snarled.  
  
"You all know this is *my* tree. Anything on it, around it, under it, whatever, is mine." I unsheathed my own sword.  
  
"Where did you get that sword from?" the leader asked. "Steal it from someone?"  
  
"It was my father's."  
  
"Then he must've stole it. Well no worries, we'll take it off your hands when we're done with you."  
  
"Don't you *dare* talk about my father like that!" My father had never stolen a thing! He was an honest youkai who had died in battle and left me this little treasure. I was the one who stole, not my father. He had honor, I don't.  
  
The group charged forward and I put myself between them and the girl. She didn't even wake up yet. They attacked me and so I fought back. I killed a lot of them, but unfortunately, I had failed to notice that one of them had snuck around and had gotten to the girl.  
  
By this time, she had woken up and was screaming her head off. That wasn't good for my ears. She fought back, but that didn't do much. I stabbed the man in front of me and ran over to her. I killed the one who had dared to touch her and gently thrust her behind me.  
  
What happened next was really unexpected. I had stabbed another man, but then one just came out of no where and stabbed me! The tree was right behind me, so the sword went right through me and into the tree. Very painful.  
  
~*~  
  
I screamed when I saw the one who had been protecting me get stabbed through the chest. I picked up a sword from the ground and ran towards the man, sword raised. He wasn't expecting me, so he died. It was that simple.  
  
I looked back at my protector. He was barely conscious. "Are you alright?" I must admit, once I thought about it, having a sword through your chest and implanted into a tree and then someone asking if you were alright was stupid.  
  
"Keh," was all he said before he was unconscious. I quickly grabbed the sword and pulled. It finally came out and the hanyou who had protected me slumped down to the roots of the tree.  
  
I quickly got water from my pouch and ripped a strip of my kimono. I then attended to his wounds. Once I bandaged his wound, I laid him down on the grass. It was then I took in his features. Silvery long hair, a triangular ears that I thought was kawaii, red clothes (A/N: I forget what they're called). I never got to see what color eyes he had.  
  
I brushed aside his bangs that were covering his face. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. My hand retreated and I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
He turned his head to look at me, and I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were a deep golden color that I couldn't stop staring at. He sat up and my mouth protested it. "Don't move! It'll reopen your wounds." He sat up anyways.  
  
"You alright?" he asked. I blinked and looked away.  
  
"Hai. Arigato for saving me."  
  
"Keh, it was nothing. I had a score to settled with them anyways." I nodded, then blushed.  
  
"Um. may I ask you something?" He gestured for me to continue. "Well, um. cam I please feel you ears?" He blinked a few times and nodded gruffly.  
  
I hesitated, but then went straight for them. "Oh! They're so soft!" I rubbed them, forgetting about my embarrassment. I heard a strange noise coming somewhere. I looked around as I continued to rub his ears. I then realized it was coming from him.  
  
"Are you purring?" I asked. The noise stopped abruptly.  
  
"Iie! I'm not a cat," he retorted. I stopped rubbing his ears and stepped back.  
  
"Whatever. Well thank helping me. I have to go now. May I have your name?"  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. I hope your wounds will heal." She walked away from my sight and then I remembered something.  
  
I never asked for her name. 


	2. The Feelings Start

Princess Miko and Peasant Hanyou 

  
I look forward to meeting Inu Yasha again. He acts so tough, but I know inside he is very kind. He proved it when he saved me. I walk in the village carrying money, blankets, food, and healing herbs. I continue on passing out things as I had yesterday, waiting for noon. I run towards the tree as soon as I am finish. I sit upon the roots of the big tree and wait for Inu Yasha, hoping he would come. I feel giddy remembering his ears. They were so kawaii! I felt a bit tired, but my excitment overcomes my exhaustion. But still, I feel my eyes drooping a bit. Maybe a small nap will be okay. 

  
~*~ 

I watched as she passed out more things, wanting to know why she spent so much time doing so. I wonder about this girl. I was angery at myself yesterday for not asking her name, but I will find out today. She finished passing out everything when noon arrived and walked over to my tree, where we first met. I cans ee she's trying to to sleep, but exhaustion creeps upon her. 

I let her nap for a few minutes before jumping down from the roof of a hut and landing beside her. I take in her delicate features and realize that she was very beautiful. I shake my head and snort. All noble women were supposed to be beautiful. But I can't help but think that she doesn't wear make up like the other noble women do. She had natural beauty. 

Hoping to stop these thoughts, I gently shake her out of her sleep. 

  
~*~ 

I felt someone gently shaking me awake. "Sorry for waking ya up from your beauty sleep," a familiar voice says. My eyes open to meet his golden gaze. I can feel my heart fluttering. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were here!" I apologize. I wonder how long he has been here. 

"Keh!" 

"Oh!" I just remember about the healing herbs I have brought for him. "I have some healing herbs for your wound." He laughs and I am very puzzled. 

"You didn't have to bring them you know. My wounds heal faster than humans," he says. I flush with embarrassment as I remember that he was part youkai. He laughs again. "But it's nice to know ya care for me." Oh, I feel so ashamed. 

"I-I brought some food so we could eat as we talk," I stammered. I feel so frusturated at how I am acting, but I calmly bring out a cloth for us to sit on and laid out some food. As soon as I start eating, he gobbles up most of the food. But I did not feel disgust. I felt... happy. Maybe it was the fact that peasants did not get much food. 

I took small bites out of my food, not feeling very hungry. Oh it wasn't that Inu Yasha made my appitite leave, I just didn't feel very hungry. I waited until he finished before speaking. "How's the food?" 

"It's great. The cook's great!" I beamed. 

"That's wonderful! I'll be sure to make more for you!" I exclaimed happily. He choked and sputtered. 

"You made this!?" 

"Hai." 

"But I thought noble women didn't do everything themselves." 

"Well I do." 

"Don't your parents say something about it?" 

"They would if they knew." He blinked but shrugged before finishing the last bit of rice. 

"I forgot to ask you something yesterday." 

"Yes?" 

"What's your name?" I panicked. What if he knew who I am!? Would he know the name of royalty? He probably has. 

"I-" He looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath. "My name is Kamishi."   
~*~ 

Kamishi. Somehow, it did not suit her. I don't believe that it is her name, but I probably can't get anything out from her. She probably doesn't want her family name dishonored by being with me. "Kamishi," I tested. Yup, it really didn't taste right on my tongue. 

We talked for a while about stuff in our lives, the village, our habits and such. Though I knew she had lied to me about her name, I wanted to be here with her. I felt like I was wanted when I was with her. I knew I was falling for her, but I didn't want to say anything. I'd wait until the time was right. In the meantime, I'll spend as much time as I can with her. During that time, I hope to discover the true identity of this beautiful woman. 

It was near sunset and Kamishi had to leave. I didn't want her to go, but my tough attitude covered my true feelings and I acted like I didn't care. I hope I can show her my true feelings for her soon. And I hope that she will feel the same about me. 

Ah! I know it's a short chapter but I dunno what to write. I'll make sure the next chapter is better. It gets better I promise! 


End file.
